It was suppose to be a normal day
by TheMeepOfLife
Summary: Silver was you average teen, did his school work, played with his friends, you know that kinda stuff. Until one day his curiosity gets the best of him.
1. Prologue

Silver was your average 17 year old, he had light green eyes, light brown hair. He slowly awoke in his bed, nothing unusual just a normal morning of a normal

day. He went downstairs got some breakfast, greeted his mother with a good morning, then started to skateboard to school. Silver

loved the wind in his hair, for him he couldn't go fast enough. When he arrived at school the

entrances were covered in police tape, he saw teachers walking out with a face of terror like

he could have never imagined. He tried to look inside but was stopped by a police officer

"You're not going to want to look in their son". The officer walked away. Silver knew he couldn't

help himself so he snuck around. He made his way to the back entrance that him and his friends

used when they were late for class. But something was wrong, he could tell. He felt that he

was being watched. He reached for the door and walked inside. He was shocked to see what was

on the other side.

Nothing.

There was no difference at all other than it was empty of students trying to rush to class.

This confused him even more. So he started to look around.

After 5 minutes of looking he heard it.

Someone screamed. A girl, he was sure, shortly after there was another but it was of a boy this time. He walked in the direction of the screams cautiously. Out of nowhere there was a light. A blinding light. The shock of the light suddenly appearing scared Silver so much that he

fell backwards. He heard the same police officer from earlier say "what are you doing in here!"

Silver didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he was doing. Right as the officer goes to grab Silver's arm to carry him off, Silver notices that the officer had skin peeling off on the left side of his face, Silver quickly moved away.

*the officer then stays in an extremely deep voice* "come here boy I don't wish to harm you"

Silver knows something as to be wrong, he attempts to run but turns around just to see

another officer right there with a bat. He knocks Silver out.

Dazed and confused Silver wakes up in a dark room.

"Hello"

...

Nothing. He stood up and feels around for a door. He finds what seems to be a door handle.

he tries to open the door. It's locked. Silver then says in a louder voice "why am I locked in

here!? I deserve my one phone call!"

He hears in a deep voice like the officers before, "shut up you". Out of anger Silver kicks the door.

"Don't make me beat the shit out of you again" the voice warns.

Out of hope Silver lays on the floor, but he feels something on his back with he went to lie

down.

He picks it up; it feels like paper, maybe a note or something of that nature. Silver tries to

move closer to the door to see if he could use the light from there. He manages to barely read the top of the paper, "Riddle me this"

Knowing this could be his only hope to survive Silver continues to put the paper against the

little amount of light he has to use.

All he makes out is "steal the key when you feed". Clueless Silver lays back down hopeless.

A few moments later the door opens.

"Get up, it's feeding time."

Silver does as he is told; he walks out to see another boy and a girl in cells next to his own.

As they are lead through the strange dark building Silver hears sounds of metal clanging. They are

put in a room with 5 chairs, all empty. He hears a voice say "take a seat my children"

they all do so.

A doorway opens opposite to the one they used to get in the room. Two men in hazmat suits walk

In and survey the three teenagers. The voice says "we shall take the small boy first".

The two men grab the other boy and take him out of the room. Silver hears screams of terror

Then silence. Dead silence.

The two men walk back into the room.

"How about the girl now, haven't done one of them in a while" says the voice.

When one of the men goes to grab the girl she kicks his helmet strait off, before Silver sees

His head he hears an explosion and a dark cloud where the man was.

"You will get extra for that missy".

The other man grabs the girl without being kicked and takes her into the room.

Silver knows if he is going to escape he would have to do it know. He knows they can't

Take off the masks.

After dead silence the man walks back in.

"Good, one more. This has gone by rather quick won't you say!"

The man goes for Silver; he saw that he had keys on his waist.

Silver quickly grabbed the key and knocked off the man's mask. The same happened to this man

That had happened to the other.

"Oh you have done it know mister, send more into chamber 5"

Silver quickly used the key to open the door and run.

"We have a runner. Great, I have been waiting for this one. Code 32."

Silver saw a giant door at the end of the hall, he ran to it. He heard a mass amount of

men chasing after him. He never wanted his skateboard more than now. Once he got to the doorway, he

entered slowly. He walked into what seemed to be an empty room, but it was a giant room.

once he got fully in the room the door slammed shut behind him.

"Ha-ha, you have fallen right for it; I have been waiting for one like you."

"Since you will be dead soon I might as well tell you what the hell is going on."

"We are working on portals to different dimensions. But you see to power our machine we use well,

Human organs, I know it is a bit odd but it works"

"Now we shall test the machine on you. It in theory wills teleport you to a different dimension,

but I think it will just completely murder you."

"Power the machine"

Lights started to turn on from all directions as an orb of darkness formed in the middle of the room.

The orb got bigger and bigger, Silver thought that this was the end but suddenly he noticed a

crow-bar that someone must have left in the room while they were working on it.

"Good, now boy don't make us force you, just go into the portal"

Silver ran for the crow-bar, once he grabbed it he walked to the portal.

It was big enough to walk in.

"You can fiddle with that, we have no use for it...wait what?!

PUT THAT DOWN NOW! YOU WILL KILL US ALL JUST GO INTO THE PORTAL!"

Silver threw the crow-bar into the portal.

The portal started to implode but right when it got to the size of a basketball,

Boom.

An explosion larger than one of a nuke went off.

The explosion didn't kill anyone of the men, the voice, or Silver.

It teleported them all too different dimensions.

In the process of being teleported they are were morphed into the dominant race of that

dimension.

Silver awoke in a field.

He felt strange. He got up but to his shock he was no longer a human.

He was a horse?!

Nearly passing out again of shock, he stumbles across the field.

He can barely walk with this new body; it was even more difficult with all the pain he was in.

In the distance he saw apple trees, fields and fields of apple trees.

He struggled but he made it underneath a tree, he went to lie down but right when he got comfortable a large apple fell from the tree landing right on silver's throat. The shock from the apple made him jump. After feeling his neck and making sure nothing was broken Silver finally went to sleep, it had been a long day.

As Silver was waking up he felt a bed, not a tree and the ground but a nice bed.

He opened his eyes to see he was on a bed. He sat in the bed and thought about what just happened.

Then he realized, he had nearly no memories. He could only remember few things, like his name.

The door slowly opened. He saw an orange pony with amazing blonde hair and beautiful green eyes with 3 apples on her butt? That confused him; she was also wearing a brown cowboy hat as she enters the room.

"Oh good to see your awake" she said.

Silver tried to speak but he had trouble. All he could get out were mumbles but they weren't understandable.

"Hmmm, you looked pretty messed up out there so I brought you back here" said the pony, all Silver could do was nod.

After a few days he could talk like normal but he still couldn't remember anything.

He found out the ponies name was "Applejack", she helped him then once he felt normal she introduced him to all the other ponies...


	2. Meet The Mares (And Stallions)

**Note:**

**Sorry if you got emailed this chapter twice, I kept messing up and having to re-do it because I had the wrong file. Sorry again and enjoy the chapter!**

Fighting Blaze was your average stallion, well other than the fact that he had wings and a horn. Oh and did I mention his very special somepony was the element of kindness? Other than that and the fact he is a human just like Silver (Blaze can remember being a human unlike Silver) he is just a normal old fashion stallion.

Blaze was walking down the street; Fluttershy had asked him to go see why she had to meet her five best friends at Twilight's house. Fluttershy would have gone herself, but a bear had a thorn stuck in its paw and was on a rampage and somepony had to stop her before any animals got hurt.

While he was walking down the road Blaze noticed something wasn't right, he felt a presence that he hadn't felt in years. As he walked closer to Twilight's house the feeling got stronger and stronger. He just couldn't think of what it could be. Deep in thought Blaze nearly walked past her house, as he walked up to the door he realized that whatever this presences was it was on the other side of this door.

As Blaze slowly opened the door he saw Twilight Sparkle and Applejack talking with a stallion that he had never seen in town before. He studied the stallion; it was obvious that it was him that Blaze had felt.

"Hey Blaze, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked curious of why he was here instead of Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy is dealing with a bear with a thorn stuck in his paw and she asked me to come by and see what is up." Blaze explained.

"Oh…alright, Blaze meet Silver!" Applejack gestured towards the stallion.

"Nice to meet you!" Silver said with optimism realizing this was the first stallion that he had met during his entire time here, other than Big Mac but he wasn't much of a talker.

"Hello, nice to meet you as well" Blaze went to shake Silver's hoof.

*CRASH*

A blue Pegasus fell to the grown in front of Blaze and Silver.

"Oh my bad, sorry about that everypony." The stallion that just fell from the sky apologized.

"It's ok…what were you trying to do?" Silver asked

"Dashie and I were practi-"the Pegasus stopped himself realizing he hadn't seen Silver before

"You new around here?" the Pegasus asked

Applejack cut in "Yes he is Dark…if you and Rainbow were practicing were i-"she was cut off by the sound of an explosion outside.

Rainbow Dash flew into the house from the hole that the male Pegasus had made.

"I still got it" she said floating down to greet everypony.

Rainbow Dash introduced herself and slowly the rest of the mane six (other than Fluttershy) arrived at Twilight's house and met Silver. After 30 minutes of talking ponies started to leave. Blaze, Silver, Applejack, and Twilight were the only ponies left now.

"Thanks about letting us do this here" Applejack thanked her friend

"It's no problem Applejack" Twilight said as she went to go open the door

The unicorn walked over to the door to let her guests out. As Twilight opened the door a Pegasus stallion yelled from outside "I OVER SLEPT! SORRY TWILIGHT!"

Twilight looked out the door to address the stallion but he ran into her in his rush. The two ponies lips met during the collision. Neither one of the two pulled back until after a few seconds, Twilight's face was nearly entirely red from blushing. The stallion stood in place not moving an inch; all the other ponies just watched not believing what just happened, other than Silver who got distracted by a bug that got inside the house.

"Ummm…I'm sorry about being late" the stallion sputtered

"It's ok Night Bandit" Twilight said

It hit Twilight that Night hadn't met Silver yet.

"Oh! This is Silver, Silver this is Night" Twilight introduced the two stallions

"…what? Did any of you...where did it go? Oh never mind, nice to meet you!" said Silver confused about where the bug had gone off to.

"Yeah…hey" the stallion said still frozen in place

Applejack realized that she forgot she promised Big Mac that she would help him on the harvest.

"Silver I have to go back to the farm and help Big Mac with the harvest, Blaze you think you and Night could show Silver around town?" Applejack asked

"Sure" Blazed replied

"Y-Yeah…." Night said still dazed

As Blaze and Silver walked out of the door Blaze grabbed one of Night's wings and dragged him out the door by his tail mumbling "C'mon lover boy"

Once they got outside the door shut behind them. Silver heard a POMF sound from behind him.

"Ahhh nice to let that out." Night said with an exhale.

Blaze rolled his eyes and gestured for the two stallions to follow him. He first took them to the Carousel Boutique. As there were walking through town ponies stopped and looked at Silver, they all were curious of whom he was since none of them knew who he was. When they finally got to the Carousel Boutique, Silver noticed a mud puddle outside of the building. His inner child was screaming 'DO IT! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO JUMP IN THAT PUDDLE!' Silver tried to resist but the closer they got the more he had to fight it. Rarity noticed that she had guests approaching, being the lady she is, she goes to open the door for them. As Rarity opens the door, she didn't realize that an earth pony was jumping in her direction. Last second she saw a stallion land in a mud puddle next to her covering her in filth.

Rarity stood still in shock of what just happened. After a few awkward moments of silence Rarity ran inside her store and locked it, three times.

Blaze heard sobbing from the inside.

"Why in the wide world of Equestria would you do that!?" Blaze nearly yelled at the stallion.

Silver, covered somewhat in mud himself, looked at Blaze and replied

"It-it was too tempting"

Blaze held back the urge to smack the stallion to Canterlot.


	3. Hearts And Hooves Day Part 1

Since I forgot to and I am a lazy **FUCK **here are what the characters look like (Remove Spaces):

Silver Hooves: goo. gl /Exk9O

Fighting Blaze: goo. gl /OhcEB

Night Bandit: goo. gl /oXYx5

Dary Fury: goo. gl /9lH03

NOW TO THE STORY!

It was a bright sunny day; fitting weather for the special day. Today was hearts and hooves day!

Applebloom woke up; her and her two best friends had been planning to do something special for her sister today. Quickly remembering the plan after she got fully awake she ran outside to go ask Applejack if she could go see Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. After her sisters said yes to letting her go off, she ran to the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse to see her friends.

"Hey Applebloom!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo greeted their friend.

"Hey guys, you remember what we planned on doing right?" Applebloom questioned her friends.

"Yeah, we already got the potion. Good thing Twilight wasn't home." Scootaloo stated.

"If we give them less it should not do as much." Sweetie Belle said hoping it would be true.

"I think so, Applejack will be soooo happy!"

"Yeah she will"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders left their club house heading into town ready to start their plan.

"I know Applejack will be at the farm but where do you think he is?" Applebloom questioned.

Before her friends could answer they saw a stallion laying down unconscious on a bench.

"There he is!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Are you sure about this…I mean him?" Scootaloo wondered now doubting their plan.

"I'm sure! I have seen the way they act. We are doing them a favor." Applebloom told her friends trotting up to the stallion.

"Silver? Silver wake up!" She said trying to wake him up.

There was a grunt from the stallion then he mumbled "Five more minutes mom" rolling over so his back was facing the filly.

"Why is he slee-"Scootaloo was cut off by Applebloom exclaiming "I got an idea!" then running off. Her friends waiting for her until they saw her running back up with a bucket in her mouth. She ran up to her friends and threw the contents of the bucket all over the stallion.

"OK OK OK I'M GETTING UP!" the stallion yelled as he jumped up to face the girls.

"Hey Silver" Applebloom said greeting the now awake (and wet) stallion.

"Hi, is it a thing to wake people up by throwing cold water on them around here?"

"Not usually, just we made something for you. Could you come back to the farm so we can give it to you?" Sweetie Belle asked then gave Silver her best puppy dog eyes.

Even though he REALLY wanted to go back to sleep, Silver couldn't say no. He agreed and they started on their way to the Sweet Apple Acres. While they were trotting Silver asked why he was getting something.

"It's hearts and hooves day, that's why." Scootaloo answered.

"What's that?" Silver asked never hearing of this day before.

"The day on which ponies all over Equestria celebrate love with their special somepony!" Applebloom told him.

"Oh…ok?" Silver said still confused of why he was getting something.

Once they arrived at the farm Scootaloo went to get something from out of the farm while Applebloom went to get her sister.

"Where are they going?" Silver asked Sweetie Belle.

"To get your gift ready! Follow me!" She lead him to a table on the other side of the barn.

Silver sat down on one side after, Sweetie Belle then told him she would be back in a minute. The filly then ran out of sight. Out of nowhere Scootaloo showed up and placed two drinks and told him he was allowed to only have one then she vanished again. Applebloom trotted up with her sister and told her that she and her friends made these drinks and wanted her and Silver to taste test them. Applejack agreed and trotted over to the table and sat down across from Silver.

"Hey Silver" she greeted him.

"Hi…"

"You both drink these, together, and tell us what you think, together." Sweetie Belle appeared out of nowhere startling Silver then disappeared again.

"Seems easy enough" Applejack said picking up her drink.

Silver did the same. They both drank all of the drink the fillies had made. Applejack hiccupped then she stared at Silver for a few moments. Silver awkwardly looked around, realizing that she was staring at him and not wanting to look in her direction. Applejack suddenly broke the silence.

"Silver…"

"yeah?"

"Will you be my special somepony"

Silver's eyes widen at this. He didn't believe what he had just heard.

"What was that?"

"Will you be my special somepony Silver?" she asked again.

"UmIWellIDon'tKnowMaybeYeahWh-" he suddenly fell to the ground unconscious.

All the fillies' facehoofed.

"That could have gone better" Sweetie Belle said.

"I don't understand, why didn't he just say yes?" Applebloom wondered out loud.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Wake up sugar cube"

Silver slowly opened his eyes to see who had said that. To his surprise he saw that Applejack was the only pony in the room. He was in the room he woke up in on his first day in Ponyville.

"uh, hi?"

"You have a nice nap?"

"I wouldn't call it a nap"

"You still haven't answered my question"

"What question.."

"Will you be my special somepony" she asked for a third time.

"Can you give me an hour to think about it?"

"Take all the time you need" she winked then trotted out of the room.

Silver got onto his hooves and trotted into Ponyville. While trotting around town he saw Dark Fury and Rainbow Dash taking a nap on a cloud.

'Maybe Dark could help me out' Silver thought to himself.

Silver found a pebble and threw it at the sleeping Pegasus stallion.

THUD

"Ow! What the hay"

"HEY DARK!"

"What is it"

"I need your help with something!"

"Fine, I'll be down in a second"

Dark flew down to the ground to greet his friend.

"Alright, what do you need?"

Silver told Dark what had happened today.

"Well do you like her back?"

Right as Silver was going to respond he was bear hugged from behind.

"Hey sugarcube"

"I asked for some-"he was cut off by her hugging him tighter.

"Applejack! I need to be able to breath!"

She let up on her hug. Dark couldn't help but to chuckle at this.

"Applejack can you please give me some time to think?"

"I was thinking instead of that sugarcube we could go share some cupcakes at Sugar Cube Corner!"

Applejack released Silver so he could reply.

"I would love to but you see I have to be anywhere other than here right now!" Silver said right before he ran at Rainbow Dash's flying speed to Everfree Forest. Applejack then started to trot off in the direction Silver went.

"Well…wait a minute…" Dark remember that today was hearts and hooves day.

"OH BUC-" he was cut off by Rainbow Dash

"You remember what today is?"


End file.
